


It's all a game of this or that...

by TopSecret



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSecret/pseuds/TopSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch eine Erpressung, der unser lieber Reno nichts entgegen zu setzen hat, muss er wohl oder übel seinen Abend im 7th Heaven verbringen. Aber hätte er gewusst, was das für Konsequenzen hat, wäre eine Lanze in der Brust nicht das Schlechteste gewesen. Oder doch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A penny for your thoughts...

_Kapitel 1: A penny for your thoughts..._

 

Hiermit hatte ich mich selbst zum größten Volltrottel aller Zeiten befördert.

  
  
Aber wie sollte man sich auch dagegen wehren, wenn einem eine Lanze auf die Brust gesetzt wurde und man praktisch gezwungen wurde, an einen Ort zu kommen, an den man ums verrecken nicht hinwollte?  
In diesem Moment schalteten sich die wenigen Turk-Instinkte, die ich besaß aus, und die Überlebensinstinkte ein.

  
  
Somit hatte ich angenommen, bevor mir irgendjemand, irgendwelche wichtigen Organe durchstach.  
Und jetzt, saß ich stupide im 7th Heaven herum, vor mir ein Glas Wasser, da Alkohol das Letzte war, was ich gerade wollte.  
Betrunken bei der Gute-Laune-Truppe sitzen, gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die mein Leben verlängern würden.  
  
Diese von mir sogenannte Gute-Laune-Truppe, war jedenfalls vollzählig anwesend und ignorierte mich.  
Warum war ich noch mal hier?  
Jedenfalls nicht, um der Doppel-D-Frau zuzusehen, wie sie Cloud anflirtete, oder dasselbe bei der Ninja-Braut und Vincent.  
Irgendwie musste ich mich beherrschen, damit ich meinen Kopf nicht auf die Tischplatte krachen ließ.  
  
Sollte ich Schäfchen zählen?  
Aber dann schlief ich womöglich noch ein, was genauso gut wie betrunken sein wäre.  
Vielleicht kam ich hier heil heraus, wenn ich mir irgendeine Ausrede einfallen ließ.  
  
War aber unwahrscheinlich, wenn man bedachte, was der Highwind-Typ zu mir gesagt hatte.  
Ging in etwa so: ´Du dreckiger Turk kommst, oder…´Tja, dieses ´oder…´, war einer der Gründe, warum ich hier saß.  
Mit mir konnte man so was ja machen…  
  
Seufzend drehte ich das Glas in meinen Händen, was mir einen Blick Marke: ´Mach irgendwas Reno und du bist tot´, einbrachte.  
Wenigstens hatte mich der blonde Stachelkopf noch nicht gesehen, kam aber bestimmt noch.  
Es gab mindestens 20 Orte, an denen ich lieber wäre, angefangen vom Nordkrater und Elenas Wohnung.  
Und diese Yuffie begann jetzt auch noch ein Gespräch über… Haustiere?  
**Rums!**

  
  
Mein Kopf stellte schnellen und schmerzvollen Kontakt mit dem Tisch her, was ich in kurzen Abständen wiederholte.  
Vielleicht war es bescheuert und vielleicht verhielt ich mich kindisch, aber so vergaß ich wenigstens, wie bescheuert ich wirklich war.  
„Was machst du hier?“  
Na Super. Jetzt hatte Cloud mich doch noch entdeckt, was größtenteils auch an der Aktion von eben lag.Mein Kopf blieb auf der Tischplatte liegen, während ich den Drang bekämpfte, noch einmal auszuholen.  
  
„Sieht man dass nicht? Ich versuch mir das Hirn herauszuprügeln. Mach ich immer, wenn ich sonst nichts vorhab.“  
Darauf fand nicht einmal er eine Erwiderung.  
Warum war er eigentlich hier bei mir, statt weiter mit Tifa zu flirten?Erneut seufzte ich und sah auf.  
  
Das hätte ich besser nicht getan.  
Anscheinend schien er meinen Kopf mit seinem Blick durchbohren zu wollen, sodass ich mich sofort fragte, was ich falsch gemacht hatte.  
Der Typ sollte Lehrer werden.  
Dann gäbe es statt nachsitzen eine Runde Mako-Wahnsinn.  
  
Ein Hoch auf meine Fantasie, die mir ein Bild von einem Hornbrille tragendem Cloud mit Zeigestock vorspielte!  
In einem Zug trank ich den Rest meines Wassers aus und stellte es leise wieder ab. Und Stille.  
  
Selbst die anderen Gespräche pausierten, als müssten sie gleich noch eine Schlägerei verhindern.  
Als könnte ich ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich, wie in Healin schon, vor der Tür landen.

  
  
„Und… wie geht es dir?“  
Aha. Jetzt versuchte sich Cloud also in gepflegter Konversation.Sollte ich mich jetzt bei ihm über mein Leben ausheulen?  
  
Darüber, dass ich am Tag mindestens 20 Stunden arbeitete, ich der letzte Dreck war und jedem am Allerwertesten vorbeiging? Im Hintergrund herrschte immer noch das Schweigen der Lämmer, es fehlte nur noch die obligatorische Grille, um diese Szene noch lächerlicher zu machen.  
  
„Gut.“  
Ich wollte hier weg.  
  
Nicht, weil mich dieser Dialog anödete, sondern weil ich dringend eine Runde Schlaf brauchte.  
  
„Sieht aber nicht so aus, “ wurde mir so neutral wie möglich entgegen geworfen.  
  
Nein? Das tat mir jetzt aber so was von Leid! Lag vielleicht daran, DASS ES MIR NICHT GUT GING!  
  
Die Gespräche nahmen langsam wieder an Lautstärke zu, während Cloud auf eine Erwiderung zu warten schien. Ich zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und starrte auf das Glas, welches ich wieder in meinen Händen drehte. Er ließ die Geste gelten und stellte keine weiteren Fragen.  
  
Und was sollte diese Aktion jetzt?  
  
Mein Gegenüber redete nicht, ich war sowieso nicht in der Stimmung dazu, also schwiegen wir uns an.  
Fünf Minuten später, saßen wir immer noch da und schwiegen weiter.  
  
Langsam reichte es mir.

  
  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend seufzte ich und wühlte in meiner Tasche nach dem Geld für das Wasser.  
Es auf den Tisch legend, erhob ich mich und murmelte etwas von einem Bericht, den ich noch Fertigschreiben musste, damit ich endlich verschwinden konnte.  
  
Als ich die Bar verließ und auf dem Weg zu meiner Wohnung war, nahm ich mir vor, nie wieder dort hinzugehen, egal ob ich erpresst wurde, oder nicht.


	2. ...but a Dollar for your insides...

Mein Leben war am Arsch.  
  
  
Langsam schleppte ich mich ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor ich mich an der Wand abstützen musste. Schweratmend lehnte ich meine fieberheiße Stirn gegen die Mauer und versuchte nicht umzukippen.   
  
Meine Schulter war von einem Streifschuss taub, ich hatte Fieber und stand kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Und dass alles lag nur an diesem Auftrag, der am Anfang noch so einfach geklungen hatte.   
Einfach nur hingehen, diese paar extremen Jenova-Fanatiker killen und wieder zurückkommen. Aber keiner hielt es für nötig, mir mitzuteilen, wie viele es waren!  
  
Schickt Reno doch ruhig dorthin, er merkt ja nicht, wie er verarscht wird!  
  
Ein trockenes Husten verließ meine Kehle, als ich mich hochstemmte und weiterschleppte. Mehrere Meter bewältigte ich so, bevor eines meiner Knie wegknickte und ich fast der Länge nach hinschlug.   
  
So musste man sich fühlen, wenn einem das Leben die Zunge rausstreckte und einen aufforderte ihm den Rücken herunterzurutschen. Nur dass ich anscheinend auf der Schnauze gelandet war.  
Aber daran hatte ich mich ja schon gewöhnt.  
  
Erneut drückte ich mich vom Boden ab, wobei mein Sichtfeld verschwamm.  
Als ich stürzte, waren das Letzte was ich hörte, schnelle Schritte die auf mich zukamen, bevor erlösende Dunkelheit mich umhüllte…  
  
  
Eine leichte Berührung auf meiner Stirn war das Erste, was ich nach meinem Erwachen wahrnahm. Der Rest meines Körpers fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihn in Watte gepackt.  
Wieder strichen sanfte Finger über meine Stirn, die von einem kühlen Tuch abgelöst wurden.   
Mit letzter Willensanstrengung wollte ich meine Augen öffnen, um wenigstens zu sehen, wer sich da um mich kümmerte. Aber selbst dagegen schien mein Körper etwas zu haben, sodass ich nichts anderes tun konnte, als erneut in die Dunkelheit zu sinken…  
  
  
Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, schien die Taubheit aus meinen Gliedern gewichen zu sein, sodass ich sofort die Augen öffnen und mich aufsetzen konnte. Ein Tuch fiel von meiner Stirn auf meinen Schoss, wo ich es einfach nur anstarrte.  
  
Erst das Öffnen einer Tür und das Klappern von Geschirr, ließ mich in die Richtung der Geräusche blicken, woraufhin ich erstarrte.  
  
„Ah, Reno, schön dass du wach bist“, kam von Tifa, die ein Tablett auf den stellte.  
Langsam ließ ich mich in die Kissen sinken und stellte die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kam.  
  
„Wie… bin ich hierher gekommen?“, krächzte ich und hustete, was Schmerz durch meine Schulter schießen ließ. Sie merkte davon natürlich nichts, sondern öffnete die Fenster, während sie vor sich hin quasselte.  
  
„ Ich fand es so toll, dass Cloud dir geholfen hat. Er hat sich die ganze Zeit um dich gekümmert und wollte sonst niemanden zu dir lassen.“  
  
Aha. Ähm… Halt. Cloud hatte sich um mich gekümmert? Wollte niemanden zu mir lassen?  
  
„Cloud?“  
  
Sie nickte heftig und blickte verklärt aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen. Ich musste ihn ziemlich bearbeiten, bis er sich endlich eine Auszeit gönnte.“  
  
Und wenn er aus seiner kurzzeitigen geistigen Umnachtung erwachte, würde man ihn von einem gut geplanten Suizid abhalten müssen. Konnte ich ihm bestimmt nicht verübeln, es war zumindest eine konsequente Lösung seiner Schizophrenie.  
  
„… natürlich waren wir alle erstaunt, als er dich hierher trug, aber da er dich wirklich zu mögen scheint“, war eines von Tifas weiteren Kommentaren, bevor sie sich weiter über den wunderbaren Retter Midgars ausließ.  
  
Stand hier nicht irgendwo eines von Clouds Schwertern herum, damit ich es mir in die Brust rammen konnte?  
  
„… hoffentlich ist es bei dir genauso, sonst müssten wir dir ziemlich wehtun, wenn du ihm das Herz brichst…“  
  
Rasierklingen? Stricke? Messer? Schlafmittel? Irgendetwas, mit dem man sich vernünftig das Leben nehmen konnte?   
Tifa aus dem Fenster werfen kam ja nicht in Frage, da aufstehen noch nicht drin war. Stattdessen sank ich dann weiter in die Kissen und fühlte mich elend. Gerade jetzt musste sich natürlich auch mein Körper melden und mir zeigen, dass es mir immer noch verdammt schlecht ging.  
  
„Ich glaube, er braucht jetzt Ruhe“, wurden Tifas Lobpreisungen von der geprießenen Person („Er ist ja sooo~o fürsorglich und ist dann da, wenn man ihn braucht.“) unterbrochen und leistete sofort Folge, indem sie ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand.  
  
Hiermit war ich also allein mit dem lieben Cloud, der doch ein Herz für Renos hatte. Oder? ODER?   
Irgendwie wünschte ich mir einen Aufnäher an seiner Jacke, der genau so etwas aussagte.  
Leider wurde mir mein Wunsch nicht erfüllt, sodass ich einfach seine Musterung über mich ergehen ließ. Er murmelte mir ein: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du siehst nicht gut aus“, entgegen, worauf ich nichts zu sagen hatte.  
  
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, aus dem man nicht lesen konnte, setzte er sich neben mich auf das Bett, von wo er mich anstarrte. Was ich aus leicht trüben Augen erwiderte. Eine Weile lang machten wir so weiter, bis ich den Blickkontakt abbrechen wollte, was er dann tat.  
  
„Zieh dein Oberteil aus“, sagte er, während er nach etwas von dem Tablett griff.  
  
„Äh…was?“  
  
Wenn er mich, laut Tifa, wirklich mochte, dann war das hier, die unromantischste Aufforderung für Sex, die ich je erhalten hatte. Ein kleines bisschen Stil, durfte man doch auch von ihm erwarten? Es wäre zumindest nett, wenn er mich auch gefragt hätte!  
  
„Ich muss dir die Schulter neu verbinden. Also?“  
  
Ja, ich weiß auch, dass meine Fantasie mit mir durchgegangen ist, aber in so einem Moment sollte man nicht zuviel von mir erwarten. Mit Anstrengung löste ich das Schlafanzugoberteil von meiner Schulter, obwohl die Farbkombination, gelber Hintergrund, grüne Wolken und rote Bärchen, mir schon längst den Rest hätte geben müssen. Die nächsten zwei Minuten verbrachte ich damit, nicht zu sehr auf meine Schulter zu achten und dem Versuch, nicht schon wieder ohnmächtig zu werden.  
Eine dritte Möglichkeit und zwar Cloud eine reinschlagen, ließ ich elegant unter den Tisch fallen, da ich eh schon halb auf seinem Arm hing. Aber ihm eine zu verpassen, war eine bessere Möglichkeit, als ihn sich in einem Krankenschwester-Outfit vorzustellen.  
  
Denn leider befand sich seit Tifas Auftritt, dieses Bild in meinem Kopf und da ich anscheinend immer noch Fieber hatte, wollte irgendein kleiner Teil meines Verstandes mir zeigen, was Cloud alles damit anstellen konnte.  
  
Wenn meine Fantasie mir irgendwann einmal über den Weg lief, würde sie eine Tracht Prügel bekommen, die sich gewaschen hatte, damit sie mir nur noch jugendfreie Bilder lieferte.  
  
„Ich bin fertig“, wurde mir ins Ohr gehaucht, sodass ich versuchte, Cloud aus meinen trüben Augen anzublicken.  
  
Nur dass eine Sache klar ist: Ich habe mich NICHT von Cloud küssen lassen, ich habe NICHT zurückgeküsst und es hat mir NICHT gefallen!  
  
…  
  
Ja… bei so was bin ich ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner.  
  
Jedenfalls, blickte ich ihn an und spürte sofort seine Lippen auf meinen. Kurz bewegten sich unsere Lippenpaare gegeneinander, bevor er den Kuss unterbrach und mich zurück in die Kissen drückte.  
  
„Du brauchst Ruhe“, war das Letzte was ich hörte, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
Schon halb schlafend, zog ein Gedanke durch meinen Kopf, den ich sonst wahrscheinlich nie denken würde.  
Könnte es sein, dass Tifa einmal Recht hatte?  
Irgendwie überforderte dass alles mein noch fieberheißes Gehirn, sodass ich bald in den Schlaf hinabdämmerte.


	3. ... and a fortune for your disaster.

Die erste Woche voller Verlegenheit war vorbei.  
  
Was auch daran lag, dass niemand mich gehen lassen wollte und man mir ziemlich spät mitteilte, dass mir Urlaub auf unbestimmte Zeit bewilligt wurde, wofür anscheinend Cloud gesorgt hatte. Obwohl nichts Weiteres zwischen uns gelaufen war, schien er sich vorbildlich um mich kümmern zu wollen. Wenigstens konnte ich aushilfsweise in der Bar arbeiten, damit ich mir nicht die ganze Zeit wie ein Schmarotzer vorkam. Nur die Blicke, die Cloud mir zuwarf, führten dazu, dass ich mich noch unwohler fühlte, als sowieso in seiner Gegenwart.  
Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wer fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl?  
…  
Na ja, jedenfalls hatte ich in dieser Woche schon für die peinlichste Situation überhaupt gesorgt, in dem ich während eines Videoabends wegdöste, mich dann aus Versehen auf Clouds Schulter stützte und einschlief. (Alle behaupteten, es wäre Zufall gewesen, dass ich neben ihm saß. Irgendwie glaube ich ihnen das nicht…)  
Beim Aufwachen, etwa fünf Stunden später, lag ich auf seinem Schoß und er strich mir beiläufig durch mein Haar, welches er nebenher geöffnet zu haben schien. Es war peinlich, vor allem da ich noch einige Minuten so liegen blieb und ihn weitermachen ließ. Ein… schönes Gefühl und vielleicht… vielleicht habe ich mich in diesem Moment wohl gefühlt.  
Und als ich dann so getan hatte, als wäre ich eben erst aufgewacht, warf er mir einen Blick zu, der aussagte, dass er genau wusste was los war, bevor er mich einfach festhielt und Tifa bat, ihm eine Decke zu bringen, was sie dann auch kichernd tat.  
Soviel erst einmal dazu…  
Gerade saß ich jedenfalls vor diesem Mädchen, Marlene, die anscheinend einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte und las ihr vor dem einschlafen, Gezwungenerweise ein Märchen vor.

  
„Und sie lebten glücklich, bis…“  
Ich verkniff mir ein: '… bis der Prinz erkannte, dass die Prinzessin fremdvögelte und er auf Scheidung plädierte', und ließ sie mit einem: „… an ihr Ende“, weiter in ihrer heilen Kleinmädchenwelt.  
Die Kleine lag schlummernd im Bett, sodass ich ohne irgendwelche Proteste auf den Gang und ins Bad kam. Erst als das heiße Wasser über meinen Rücken floss, stellten sich die Gedanken über Cloud wieder ein.  
Machte es ihm Spaß mich zu verwirren?  
Seufzend strich ich mir ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, als sich zwei Hände auf meine Hüfte legten und von da auf meinen Bauch wanderten.  
Ich hatte doch verdammt noch mal abgeschlossen!  
Und als ob diese Fummelei nicht schon genug war, presste außer einer muskulösen Brust an meinen Rücken, sich auch noch etwas hartes gegen mein Hinterteil, was bestimmt kein Holzstock war.  
„Was soll das?“, zischte ich und versuchte mich aus der Umklammerung zu winden, die dadurch aber nur noch fester wurde. Eine Zunge strich quälend langsam über meine Ohrmuschel, was mich erschauern ließ.  
„Reno, du bist das Letzte!“, erklang eine Stimme neben meinem Ohr, die ich sofort identifizieren konnte.  
Cloud.

  
Wer hasste mich so? Wer wollte mich unbedingt leiden sehen?  
„Nimm deine Finger von mir! Sofort!“  
Es war mehr ein Knurren, aber man konnte es verstehen. Etwas berührte federleicht meine Schulter und während ein Arm sich um meine Hüfte schlang, bewegten sich die Finger des anderen zielstrebig meinen unteren Regionen entgegen.  
„Nein“, kam jetzt auch die verspätete Antwort, mit der er sein erregtes Gemächt noch fester an mich presste, was mich erneut zum Schaudern brachte.  
Was für bewusstseinsfördernde Substanzen außer Mako nahm der denn noch ein? Schon halb zappelnd versuchte ich ihn wegzuschieben, aber meine Bemühungen führten nur dazu, dass Clouds Hand sich näher an meinem Schritt befand, als mir lieb war, was mich nicht gerade kalt ließ. Auch seine Zunge schaltete sich wieder ein und strich über meine Halsbeuge, wobei mir ein unkontrolliertes Keuchen entfuhr.  
Wollte er einfach?  
  
Er konnte doch nicht… „Aah!“  
Doch, anscheinend konnte er es und zwar ziemlich gut.  
Bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und konnte nicht aufhören zu stöhnen, während Cloud mir einen runterholte. Auf einmal bohrten seine Zähne sich immer wieder leicht in meine Halsbeuge, bevor er entschuldigend darüberleckte.  
Erst als er mich über die Klippe brachte und das Wasser die Spuren weggewaschen hatte, ließ er mich los, sodass ich gegen die Wand sackte und nur noch zusehen konnte, wie Cloud das Badezimmer verließ.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, rutschte ich an der Wand auf den Boden hinab, wo das Wasser weiter über meinen Körper lief und ich die Augen schloss.  
Das war gerade aber nicht wirklich passiert?  
Er hatte nicht wirklich…  
Er hatte und verdammt noch mal…  
Ich wollte mehr.  
  
  
  
„Was meint Cloud, wenn er sagt, ich sei das Letzte?“, brach es aus mir heraus, als ich neben Tifa ein paar Tische abschrubbte. Diese Frage brannte neben einigen anderen, seit ich gestern Abend…, sagen wir, diese Nacht hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine Fantasie töten, statt durchprügeln würde.  
„Er könnte viel damit meinen“, sie griff nach einem Glas und wusch weiter ab. „Aber wahrscheinlich meint er, dass du deiner Wirkung auf ihn nicht bewusst bist, oder dass du es bist und diese Tatsache ausnutzt.“  
Welche Wirkung?  
Hatte ich überhaupt eine auf ihn?  
Kurzer Rückblick, gestern Abend. Hartnäckig schrubbte ich über einen Fleck und ließ den gestrigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Sofort machte mein Gesicht, meinen Haaren Konkurrenz. Er hatte nur vom Spannen einen Steifen bekommen!  
Das mit der Wirkung konnte doch nur ein Witz sein?!  
Aber, wenn ihm das jedes Mal passierte, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war…  
Meine Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch ein paar Nuancen dunkler, während ich versuchte, ein Loch in den Tisch zu schrubben.  
„Also, was stimmt? Die erste oder die zweite Möglichkeit?“, unterbrach Tifa meine Bemühungen und grinste mich unverschämt an. Ihre Frage ignorierend, stellte ich eine, die mich persönlich interessierte.  
„Wer weiß alles von dieser Sache mit Cloud?“  
  
„Jeder“, erklang hinter mir, als sich ein Arm um meine Hüfte schlang und ich schon wieder näher bei Cloud stand, als mir lieb war  
Der hatte echt das beste Timing, wenn es darum ging, mich zu erwischen. Vor mir kicherte Tifa, der ich einen giftigen zuwarf, den sie nicht wahrnahm. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Cloud.  
„Lass seinen Hals besser in Ruhe, du hast ihn total zerbissen.“  
Meine Hand wanderte sofort an die gemeinte Stelle, die sich immer noch wund anfühlte. Spätestens nachdem ich sie morgens entdeckt hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass es keine von den vielen Traumsequenzen war, die ähnliche Dinge dargestellt hatten.  
Und jetzt gerade stand ich also in trauter Dreisamkeit (Tifa sollte besser nicht vergessen werden) hier und ließ mich von Cloud durchknuddeln. Mein Gehirn stellte in diesem Moment auch wieder einen dieser wunderbaren Vergleiche an, für welche es einen Preis verdiente. Verdammt noch mal, es gab keinen Zusammenhang zwischen dieser Situation und den roten Schlafanzugbärchen!  
Das war nur ein Zufall!  
  
Die geistige Abwesenheit schien hier sofort bestraft zu werden, denn als ich aus meinen Gedanken, die aus einem Teil meines Verstandes kamen, den ich besser nicht kennenlernen wollte, auftauchte, wurde ich (mal wieder) von Cloud geküsst.  
An dieser Stelle hatte ich wieder mehrere Möglichkeiten.  
Erstens: Mitmachen. Zweitens: Sich ohne Erfolg versuchen zu lösen und einfach diese Umarmung ertragen. Drittens: Ach, Scheiß drauf und küss ihn endlich!  
Meine Arme legten sich um seinen Hals, meine Finger vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, während Tifas Anwesenheit, mir ehrlich gesagt, am Arsch vorbeiging. Wenn es eh schon jeder wusste, machte das hier auch keinen Unterschied.   
Clouds Hände wanderten langsam auf mein Hinterteil und zogen mich näher, dann beendete er den Kuss.  
Jetzt raffte ich gar nichts mehr.

 

Erst steckte er mir seine Zunge in den Hals, küsste mir den letzten Rest von Verstand weg und hörte einfach auf?  
Anscheinend war das doch noch nicht alles, denn plötzlich fand ich mich auf seiner Schulter wieder und wurde unter dem Blick einer lachenden Tifa aus dem Raum getragen. Wieviel Krafttraining machte der denn? Egal wie sehr ich mich gegen ihn stemmte, ich bekam keinen Fuß auf den Boden. Was ich auch eigentlich nicht wollte, dafür war zuviel passiert.

  
Als er mich auf seinem Bett ablud, harrte ich einfach der Dinge, die da kommen würden.  
Die Nacht, die darauf folgte, würde ich nie mehr vergessen.  
Ich zerfloss regelrecht unter seinen Berührungen und in diesem Moment bereute ich nichts, sondern wollte ihn einfach nur spüren…


	4. One foot in your bedroom and one foot out the door...

“NEIN!!”  
Was hatte ich getan? Doch nicht? Anscheinend schien mein Hintern da anderer Meinung zu sein, denn als ich aufgesprungen war, schmerzte es nicht nur kurz.  
Cloud hatte von all dem natürlich nichts mitbekommen, sondern drehte sich murmelnd von der einen, auf die andere Seite.  
Kurz war ich versucht, ihm durch sein Haar zu streichen, zog meine Hand aber wieder zurück. Ich musste hier raus, länger hielt ich ohne bleibende Schäden nicht aus.  
Nach zwei Fast-Treppenabstürzen, mehreren gedämpften Flüchen und drei Stühlen, die mitten im Raum lagen, erreichte ich die Tür und verließ zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche, dieses verdammte Irrenhaus.  


  
  
  
Endlich wieder arbeiten.  
Dieser Gedanke zog inzwischen jeden Tag durch meinen Kopf, wenn ich mich vor den Computer setzte und begann, nach irgendwelchen stupiden Informationen zu suchen, die irgendjemand haben wollte. Seit meinem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im 7th Heaven, wurden mir nur noch solche Aufgaben übertragen, bei denen nicht einmal ein Trottel wie ich etwas falsch machen konnte. Rudes Blick, den ich sowieso nicht sehen konnte, war genug gewesen.  
Cloud hatte mich durchgevögelt! Na und?  
Er hatte es sogar verdammt gut getan! Wen störte das?  
Es wusste ja auch keiner!  
Unter Elenas fassungslosem Starren hörte ich auf, die Tastatur zu malträtieren und beruhigte mich wieder.  
Außer Avalanche wusste sonst ja keiner, was passiert war. Das Avalanche davon wusste, reichte schon. Die letzten ausgedruckten Blätter auf einen Stapel knallend, stand ich auf und drückte das ganze Papier Rude in den Arm, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war, um mich anzutreiben, damit ich schneller arbeitete.  
Ich war schon halb an ihm vorbei, als er nebenbei bemerkte, jemand würde unten auf mich warten.  
Mitten im Schritt erstarrte ich und blieb stehen.  
„Wer wartet unten auf mich?“  
Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht.  
„Cloud.“  
So schnell es ging, sprang ich zum Fenster und schaute hinunter. Das dort unten war unverkennbar Cloud, der wartete.  
Keine Panik. Keine Panik! PANIK!  
Hiermit entschied ich mich für den Hinterausgang, der absolut Cloudfrei war.  


  
  
„Cloud wartet unten auf dich.“  
Mein Kopf knallte auf die Tastatur, was er diese Woche für meinen Geschmack schon etwas zu oft getan hatte. Belagerte dieser Typ jetzt etwa das Gebäude? Pünktlich immer um diese Uhrzeit, teilte mir irgendjemand mit, dass der Stachelkopf unten wartete und zwar auf MICH!  
Nicht dass ich Sehnsucht hätte, NEIN! Es nervte nur ziemlich, dass ich jeden Tag den Hinterausgang benutzen musste! Und die… na ja… Gedanken an Cloud, wurden auch nicht gerade weniger. Ich musste wirklich alles klarstellen, sonst wies meine Stirn bald mehr Beulen, als nur ein paar, auf. Die Tür hinter mir zuwerfend, verließ ich das Büro und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten. Wenn ich er gewesen wäre, hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben und etwas Sinnvolles getan.  
Leicht kochend riss ich die Eingangstür auf und schmiss sie fast Cloud auf die Nase, der daneben an der Wand lehnte. Konnte er nicht mal getroffen werden, wie jeder normale Mensch?  
Immer noch angekratzt, griff ich nach dem Kragen seines Pullovers und zog ihn näher, was er ohne Regung verfolgte.  
„Was soll das? Kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden?“  
Wahrscheinlich drückten sich Elena und Rude gerade ihre Nasen am Fenster platt, um auch wirklich alles mitzubekommen.  
Vor mir bewegte sich nichts, bis auf eine Hand, die über meine leichten Beulen strich, die indirekt auf Clouds Konto gingen.  
Ruckartig löste er meinen Griff, zog mich näher, küsste mich und schob mich wieder von sich.  
Mit einem: „Wir sehen uns“, drehte er sich weg, schwang sich auf sein Motorrad und brauste davon.  
Und jetzt, stand ich wie ein blödes Schaf auf dem Gehsteig und glotzte wie eben genanntes Tier in die Richtung, in die Cloud verschwunden war.  
…  
Tja und jetzt?  
Wie aufgezogen drehte ich mich um und marschierte durch die Tür zurück ins Gebäude.  
Kaffeepause.

  
  
  
„Und er hat wirklich?“  
Es gab nur ein Problem, wenn man sich auf Elenas Couch legte: Kein Detail durfte ausgelassen werden.  
In einem sehr verzweifelten Versuch, mich zu ersticken, presste ich ein Kissen gegen meinen Kopf, welches mir nur den Gefallen tat, mein tiefrotes Gesicht zu verstecken, da der ganze Aufenthalt noch mal vor meinem inneren Auge ablief.  
„Ja, Elena! Gib mir bitte einen Tipp, was ich tun soll!“, krähte ich immer noch verzweifelt und drückte mich fester gegen das Kissen.  
„Das hat unser Weltretter wirklich gemacht? Bis ich das Rude erzähle!“  
Ohne zu zielen, pfefferte ich mein nicht sehr effektives Selbstmordwerkzeug in ihre Richtung und traf sogar noch.  
„Elena! Konzentrier dich bitte auf mein Problem!“  
Ich lag gerade nur hier, weil Cloud sich nicht mehr blicken ließ und ich… ich… ich… VERMISSTE dieses Arschloch auch noch!  
Konnte er nicht in den Köpfen anderer Leute herumspuken? Warum dann bei mir?  
„So wie ich das sehe, hast du dich verliebt!“  
„Das… WAS? NIE IM LEBEN! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht! Ich… in Cloud?“  
Jetzt aufrecht sitzend, starrte ich sie fassungslos an. Warum unterstellte sie mir so was?  
Ohne eine Erwiderung schaute sie zur Uhr und dann wieder zu mir.  
„Du hättest noch genug Zeit ihn wiederzusehen.“  
„Was? Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“  
„Doch. Und ich bleib dabei, du bist über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt!“  
„…“


	5. Don't pretend you ever forgot about me...

Vorsichtig nippte ich an meinem Wasserglas und beschimpfte mich innerlich als den größten Idioten, den es je gegeben hatte.  
Trotzdem wollte ich Cloud wiedersehen.  
…vielleicht hatte Elena doch Recht…

 

„Heute kein Kopf einschlagen?“  
Und schon ging es mir besser.

Sind sie down, fühlen sie sich wie ein Idiot und glauben, es könne nicht noch schlimmer werden?  
Holen sie sich Cloud und sie werden sich noch blöder fühlen, als sie sowieso schon sind!  
Hatte ich irgendwann eine solche Hotline angerufen?  
Lautlos hatte er sich also wieder auf den gleichen Platz wie beim letzten Mal gesetzt und ich starrte mein Glas an. Konnten wir also gleich weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört hatten.  
Anschweigen, Schweigen und… so eine Überraschung: Anschweigen!  
Entweder ich tat jetzt irgendetwas bescheuertes, oder ich haute wieder ab.  
„Willst du über was besonderes sprechen?“, fragte ich ihn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

  
„Warum bist du hier?“  
Zeit für die bescheuerte Aktion.  
Elena hatte so was von Recht gehabt…  
Einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas nehmend, stand ich af und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch.  
Alkohol wäre zum Mut antrinken besser gewesen, aber dass ich so eine Aktion starten würde, ahnte ich ja selber nicht.  
Ich setzte mich einfach skrupellos auf seinen Schoss und hauchte ihm ein: „Deswegen“, entgegen, bevor ich ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.  
Was ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, denn an meinem Hintern… zur Wiederholung: Es war bestimmt kein Holzstock!  
Als diesmal ich den Kuss beendete, schnappte er nach meinen Lippen und hielt mich fest.  
„ Hast du heute noch was vor?“, fragte er mich, woraufhin ich grinste.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Sollte ich?“  
Ein Grinsen, welches man nicht oft bei ihm sehen konnte, manifestierte sich auf Clouds Gesicht, als er mich näher zog.  
„Jetzt schon.“  
Lachend lehnte ich mich gegen ihn.  
In nächster Zeit würden wir noch genug reden können.

  
Auf jeden Fall…  
  
-Ende-

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner ersten Geschichten, was man zum Teil auch noch am Schreibstil merkt. Hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem!


End file.
